


Поддавки

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Этот долбоеб со мной.- Все слышали? Я с ним!
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 6





	Поддавки

Мейс закрывает глаза, дожидаясь, пока стихнут лязг и грохот. Он понятия не имеет, что рухнуло следом за металлической стойкой, о которую запнулся Гуэйра на первом же шаге в их светлое будущее, и к новостям пока не готов. В повисшей тишине изрекает с отвратительно привычным вздохом:  
\- Этот долбоеб со мной.  
\- Все слышали? Я с ним!  
Тишина давит на виски прохладными дулами. Похоже, радость Гуэйры никто разделять не торопится.  
\- Ты что творишь? – шипит Мейс в сторону, стараясь не думать о лежащих в правом кармане куртки сигаретах.  
О придурке слева он тоже старается не думать.  
Куртка новая, придурок старый – ну, как старый, старше Мейса на одиннадцать месяцев. Они еще так радовались, что дни рождения совсем рядом, и можно здорово сэкономить, празднуя вместе.  
Одиннадцать месяцев пролетают как один день, и к их исходу Мейс меньше всего заботится об экономии. Он потратил достаточно времени, сил и нервов на то, чтобы их не прибили. Их – Мейса, всех Опаленных, о ком выпала судьба заботиться, и одного конкретного долбоеба. Короля долбоебов. Мейс отгоняет раздражающую мысль о том, что ему в данном случае полагается почетный титул королевы, и поднимает глаза.  
Под тентом душно и темно. Чужое пламя мерцает в полумраке, смотрит будто живое, рвется с пальцев низко рычащим цепным псом. Цепь очень легко ослабить, Мейс прекрасно это знает. Еще он знает: однажды упустив поводок, вряд ли его вернешь. Вряд ли вернешься – таким, каким был прежде.  
\- Мы предлагаем защиту, - выговаривает он спокойно и ровно.  
Огонь насмешливо шипит, незнакомые Опаленные обмениваются взглядами и фыркают, кто-то качает головой.  
\- Мы отлично могли постоять за себя все это время, - отвечает один из них, совсем седой, но еще крепкий и жилистый.  
Глядя в изрытое морщинами лицо, Мейс думает: интересно, когда того успело опалить? Недавно? Тридцать лет назад, когда все это началось, а он был ровесником Мейсу? Опаленные – те, что могут выжить в ледяной мясорубке, – стареют рано.  
\- Не вижу ни одной причины, по которой нам была бы нужна помощь сейчас, - заканчивает тот негромко и дает пламени волю – самую малость, но этого достаточно, чтобы Мейсу захотелось отшатнуться от раскаленного языка на щеке.  
Слева хрипло, с присвистом дышат.  
\- Эй, ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься! – взвивается Гуэйра, и седой смеется.  
\- Мы уже видели тебя в деле, парень. Видели достаточно.  
\- А еще вы слышали про нашу банду! Точно ж слышали, раз согласились поговорить, так? – не унимается Гуэйра.  
\- Так, - соглашается седой после паузы.  
\- Значит должны понимать – нас никто еще не побеждал!  
\- И такие чудеса случаются.  
Мейс слышит скрип и понимает: это его зубы. Чудеса обходятся слишком высокой ценой.  
\- Мы предлагаем защиту не вам, - тихо говорит он, стараясь не стискивать челюсти. – Мы предлагаем защиту всем Опаленным. Вместе мы будем сильнее. Будем гореть ярче. И никто нас не погасит, ничто не встанет на пути.  
\- За исключением чего-нибудь тяжелого, - хмыкает седой, выразительно глядя на поваленную стойку.  
\- Я, может, и долбоеб. – Гуэйра воинственно упирает руки в бока. – Зато не слабак.  
\- В вашей банде все такие, как ты?  
В чужом голосе звучит настолько явная издевка, что слышит ее даже Гуэйра.  
\- Нет, - отрезает он. – Остальные – сильней меня. Этот вот – особенно.  
Мейс не успевает даже произнести очередное «придурок», а седой уже поднимается на ноги.  
\- Ну, пойдем, парень, - бросает он Мейсу, выбираясь из-под тента. – Проверим, что за силачи предлагают нам помощь.  
\- Придурок, - все-таки выплевывает Мейс, сам не зная, к кому обращается, и выползает наружу.  
Воздух звенит от зноя даже в сумерках и мгновенно облепливает кожу влажной простыней. Мейс раздраженно сдирает со вспотевших плеч куртку и швыряет в перекошенное лицо Гуэйре. Придурок, придурок! Нашел время, чтобы попиздеть!  
За одиннадцать месяцев Мейс прекрасно изучил его сильные и слабые стороны. Свои – тоже. То, что в реальном бою Гуэйра в разы сильнее – не проблема. Мейс чужд зависти, а невольное восхищение, заставляющее застыть, разинув рот, почти научился скрывать. Проблема в том, что с Мейсом Гуэйра всегда поддается. Дает обогнать себя, когда они рассекают на байках по залитому солнцем каньону. Делает вид, что быстрей опьянел, лишь бы Мейсу пришлось подхватить его на руки и доволочь до матраса. Поддается во время спарринга, когда на их кувырки и пируэты собирается посмотреть весь поселок. Мейс мог бы подумать, что и в постели Гуэйра поддается тоже, но тот кричит под ним слишком сладко и громко. И слишком быстро кончает.  
Песок скрипит на зубах, Мейс гонит непрошеные мысли и замирает, чутко ведя носом, словно гончая. Он не знает, что хочет учуять – чужой страх, сомнение? Нет, им нет здесь места, как и собственным.  
\- Удачи, - жарко выдыхает Гуэйра на ухо, и Мейс кривится, не спуская взгляда с замершего в десятке шагов Опаленного.  
\- Нахрена ты напиздел, что я самый главный?  
\- Но это ж так, - удивляется Гуэйра настолько искренне, что на секунду Мейсу кажется, у него крыша едет.  
Нет. Она поехала одиннадцать месяцев назад.  
\- Не для них, идиот, - стонет он, косясь на вышедших из-под тента зрителей. – И не для наших. Ты почти год играешь в сраные поддавки, но все прекрасно знают…  
\- Да причем тут они! – горячится Гуэйра, разворачивает его к себе рывком, шепчет сбивчиво, заполошно: - Ты для меня – главный! Это же охуенно! Разве не понимаешь? Это самый охуенный год в моей жизни! Можно не бояться проебаться – ты всегда придешь на выручку и вытащишь из любой жопы. Можно вообще…  
\- Не вылезать из жопы? – цедит Мейс.  
\- Не бояться больше. Ничего. Когда есть ты.  
Он чувствует первую атаку спиной, хребтом, взмокшим затылком. Отпихивает Гуэйру в сторону, пригибается и сразу выщелкивает огнем в ответ, не целясь, бьет через плечо. Накидывает броню в развороте – прыжок, пируэт, как же бесит, когда Гуэйра дразнит его балериной, как же жарко становится, когда прижимается горячими губами к ступням.  
Мейс уходит от новой атаки уже быстрей и, не сдерживаясь, бьет в ответ. Может быть, думает он, в словах этого придурка есть крохотное здравое зерно. Может быть, за эти одиннадцать месяцев Мейс в самом деле стал немного сильней. Потому что теперь есть кого защищать.  
\- Неплохо! – смеется седой, и спустя мгновение его окутывает пламя, чтобы схлынуть золотой волной.  
Чужая броня проще – даже примитивней, - но зато легче и маневренней. Опаленный несется на него, обрушивая атаку за атакой, взмах – и в вытянутой руке сверкает острое лезвие секиры, взмах – оно летит прямиком Мейсу в лицо.  
Мейс, конечно, уворачивается. И, конечно, увернулся бы и от второго лезвия, отправившегося следом за первым в полет. Если бы ему дали это сделать.  
\- Не тронь его! Не тронь!  
Кулаки у Гуэйры в броне пудовые. Таким все под силу: и отбить секиру, одним ударом расколов на мелкие осколки. И разодрать перед этим пополам несчастную новую куртку Мейса, которую Гуэйра нервно комкал в руках, наблюдая за боем.  
\- Долбоеб, - устало повторяет Мейс, пялясь на лохмотья, и обходит тяжело дышащего Гуэйру. – Мои извинения. Начнем сначала?  
\- Не стоит. Теперь я точно видел достаточно. – Шлем соперника развеивается, обнажая насмешливое лицо.  
\- Пиздец, - бормочет Мейс устало.  
День на дорогу и переговоры, еще один день на обратный путь, и все насмарку. Столько сил, времени и нервов зря.  
На плечо ложится широкая ладонь, и Мейс кривит губы в неуместной усмешке.  
\- А говорил, ничего не боишься, - вздыхает он, наклоняется и лезет в карман куртки, где, к счастью, еще лежит смятая пачка. – Опять напиздел, да?  
Сигарета замирает на полдороге ко рту, когда седой подходит к ним, улыбаясь широко и снисходительно.  
\- Выезжаем завтра на рассвете. Надеюсь, у вас там хватит для всех места.  
Может быть, думает Мейс, тупо вертя сигарету во влажных пальцах, старик решил, что такие идиоты сами без помощи подохнут. Может быть, решил, что броня Гуэйры – весомый аргумент. Может быть, его впечатлило то, как один долбоеб бросился защищать другого вместо того, чтобы ринуться в атаку.  
Признаться честно, Мейса это впечатлило тоже.  
\- Ты и правда не слабак, - говорит седой и снова улыбается. – Ты уж береги его.  
\- А… - только и может выдохнуть Мейс.  
\- Ага, - кивает Гуэйра важно и сует Мейсу под нос пляшущий на пальцах огонек. – Подкуривай уже, ты чего? Эй, ты чего?  
Губы Гуэйры на вкус куда лучше сигареты. Они легко поддаются напору языка, Гуэйра легко поддается ему – и Мейс наконец понимает очевидное: он единственный в мире, кому Гуэйра поддается в принципе. Он закрывает глаза и впервые за одиннадцать месяцев видит все так четко, чувствует так ясно. Быть главным – ужасно страшно. Ужасно легко, когда есть, для кого им быть.  
Гуэйра отлично с этим справляется. Значит, и Мейс справится тоже.


End file.
